Under The Stars
by Fruity Salad
Summary: Light banters and silliness of youth mixed with some sweet fluff equates to an unforgettable moment under the dark skies.


Under The Stars

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

Yuuri stretched his hand upwards.

The night sky was perfect, navy blue, with tons of sparkling, silver stars filling up and lightning the dark sky like a blanket of diamonds on a velvety, blue carpet. Personally, he prefers nights like this. It was peaceful, it was nice.

" I knew you'd be here. "

The double black smiled, but didn't turn his head to look at the source of the voice.

" I love staying here. "

A scoff was replied to the said statement, and Yuuri saw a pair of brown boots nestled below a royal blue uniform, and he felt the said owner of regal uniform sat next to him.

" You should worry about your safety even if you're in the castle grounds, anyone can just come and assassinate you, you being the Demon King and all. "

Yuuri just grinned. " So far, no one ever dared because I knew you'll be coming before anyone even touches my throat, Wolfram. "

Wolfram rolled his green eyes. " I sometimes wonder how you were able to get out of those deadly situations alive. "

" I'm lucky… I guess. "

" Luck has nothing to do with it. "

The king then turned around to look at his fiancée. " Oh, I do believe it does. " He said as he stared at Wolfram's beautiful face.

The said soldier suddenly feel embarrassed, not just with the stare, but with the implication the words his king just stated. " Stop staring at me, you're making me uncomfortable. "

" Shouldn't you get used to being stared at? "

" Well, if it's other people, it's fine. "

" Why? I'm more than just other people, Wolfram. "

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him. " What are you trying to pull? "

In an instant, Wolfram felt his back hitting the grass, and found himself being towered by his dark haired, dark eyed fiancée.

Yuuri then raised a knuckle and gently touched his fiancée's left cheek, eyes never leaving the pretty face that he had come to adore.

" You really are beautiful…" Yuuri whispered sincerely.

Wolfram felt his cheeks heating up, the king's endless black pool of eyes are causing his knees to melt, and his heart to be sucked into oblivion. It was terrifying to think how much power this 16 year old wimp had on him.

" You've been saying that these past few days… " He muttered.

The double black smiled. " I'm just saying what a fiancée should say to his beloved everyday, come to think of it, I should've acted this way, even from before. " He said as he caressed Wolfram's left cheek. " I'm serious, I can look at you forever and never get tired of your face. But of course, your face isn't the only thing that attracted me to you. "

The blonde then stared at him. " What else? "

" You're bratty attitude. " Yuuri grinned as he saw Wolfram pout at him.

" Shouldn't you say because I'm your loyal, brave knight? Or your better half? " The blonde hissed.

The king laughed as he planted a kiss on Wolfram's forehead.

" Of course you are, but I adore your spoiled, bratty attitude. And I find your jealous tantrums cute. Your mood swings are worse than a girl, but strangely, I like it. "

" Is that why you keep on flirting with others?" The Prince growled. " To rile me up?"

Yuuri sniggered. " You look cute when you're angry, Wolf. "

Wolfram slapped him on the shoulder, hard. Yuuri winced but he kept a smile on his face.

" I'm complimenting you, you know. " The double black stated.

" Well, I do not like those kind of compliments! "

" And what kind of compliments do you want? "

" The good ones! "

Yuuri laughed out loud, releasing Wolfram in the process and laid next to him.

" You receive too many positive compliments on a daily basis, I hardly think you need one anymore. "

" Well I need one from my fiancée, that's different. "

The double black turned to him. " I love you. All of you. Your flaws, all your baggage, everything about you, I love it. "

Wolfram blushed ten shades of red. " You wimp. "

" Hey! I gave you one positive complimen, shouldn't you compliment me as well? "

" That's a confession, not a compliment. "

" Confession is the sincerest form of compliment. "

Wolfram stared at him incredulously before he burst out laughing.

" What!? " Yuuri asked.

The blonde stopped laughing. " Only a wimp like you would compare a confession to a compliment. "

" I'm the King, I can make impossible things happen. "

Wolfram snickered. " Probably in your dreams, your majesty. " He mocked. Though he knew there is truth in the king's statement. Yuuri managed to stop the wars, he managed to form a peace treaty between humans and demons. People of all races can now walk safely in different countries without the fear of being questioned or killed. If that's not miracle, then what does?

Yuuri smiled. " Deep down, you know I'm right. "

The blonde smiled as he interlaced his fingers with his beloved. " I wish this will last…the peace I mean. "

The double black halfsmiled. " We can only do so much… I cannot guarantee you that this time will last, but I can guarantee to safeguard peace as long as this world is under my watch. "

" Then we'll make the best out of it… " Wolfram stated as he tightened his hold on his beloved's hand.

Yuuri smiled. " How about we shut up and just enjoy this time and look at the stars? "

Wolfram then stared at the starry sky as well. " Why do you like looking at the stars? "

" They're beautiful, and they remind me of earth, stars look the same whichever dimension you end up with, I guess. And it makes me go forget…"

" Forget what? "

" That I'm a king and that I have huge responsibilities, don't get me wrong, I love being a king, and I love my job. But sometimes, I just want to be a teenager…a baseball kid whose only task is to worry about homework and baseball stuff, I want to be taken back to that time, back when I practice baseball all night and waking up early in the morning just to perfect my craft…and when I'm tired, I will just lay on the grass, then look at the skies filled with stars, then I will feel fine and full of hope again. I guess I just want to be taken back to that time sometimes…even for just a little while. "

The soldier grinned. " There's nothing wrong with that. No matter how you look at it, you are still a kid once your titles are stripped off."

The king snickered. " And you are a 12 year old stuck in body of an 82 year old. "

The blonde narrowed his eyes. " Tease me again and I'll torch you. "

But the double black just smiled. " You know I love you. "

Wolfram's heart immediately softened. " Whatever, at least I'm not a wimp like you. "

Yuuri just laughed as he stared back at the stars.

Both of them just stared at the sky, both of them enjoying each other's company under the starry skies.

Wolfram then turned to look at Yuuri and smiled. " I'm glad you shared this moment with me. "

" No secrets between us, remember? " Yuuri reminded him as he lifted both of their interlaced finger upwards in the air.

" I remember." Wolfram replied as he neared his face to Yuuri.

Yuuri did the same, and caressed his fiancée's left cheek again.

" I love you Wolf. "

" As I love you, Yuuri… forever and always. " He responded as he closed the distance between them and kissed Yuuri on the lips.

Yuuri responded, and he slowly lifted the both of them up, not releasing each other's lips as they sat on the ground.

By the time released each other, both of them are blushing hard, and both of them have swollen lips.

" I guess I'm really lucky after all. " Yuuri stated while smiling widely.

" Why is that? " Wolfram asked.

" Because I was lucky to be kissed by my lucky charm under the stars… "

* * *

Just some light, sweet stuff!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
